I hate Halloween, but I love the All Saints' Day !
by Marjo76
Summary: POV Harry : Une fête que je déteste et qui va ne m'apportait que du soucis, un lendemain qui révèle des surprises merveilleuses pourtant... OS DMHP. HAPPY HALLOWEEN !


Coucou ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau One Shot sur DMHP ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Titre : **Halloween, but I love the All Saints' Day !

**Disl**aimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling ! ^^

**Genres : **romance, friendship...

**Couples :** DMHP (logique !), SSSB, RWHG.

**Raiting : **K+ pour mention d'une scène de sexe.

**Note :** Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS pour ce jour d'Halloween ! ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Bonne lecture et HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

* * *

Encore une journée que je ne supporte pas. Halloween, je déteste cette fête ! Tout le monde en est friand, moi elle me rend bien trop morose. Après tout, ça fait aujourd'hui seize ans que mes parents sont morts sous la baguette de ce mégalo que je dois tuer. Ah... si seulement je n'avais pas été cet enfant-qui-a-survécu, j'aurais été normal, appréciais pour moi-même, pas pour ce que je représente et j'aurais eu ma famille près de moi. Heureusement que, L'an dernier, en juin, au Ministère, Rémus a réussi de justesse à sauver Siri, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui... Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet, maintenant, dès que je pense à lui, une image de Snape et lui en train de... beurk, rien que d'y songer, de m'en rappeler, j'en ai des frissons de dégoût. Comment mon cher parrain peut sortir avec _lui_ ? Bon, après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est sa vie. Mais j'ai failli être choqué à vie lorsque je suis tombé sur eux, pas hasard lors d'une sortie nocturne dans le château. Mon parrain a été réhabilité par le Ministère qui a entraperçu Peter Pettigrew lors de l'attaque où j'ai failli perdre Sirius. D'ailleurs, cette chère Bellatrix a rapidement goûté à ma baguette, mwahahaha, en y repensant, j'ai adoré la faire souffrir comme elle avait fait souffrir les parents de Nev' et tous les autres innocents... Mais, je me sens tout de même légèrement coupable d'éprouver autant de plaisir en torturant, aussi folle et tueuse soit la « victime » de mes tortures.

En tout cas, revenons à nos Hippogriffes, je disais que je détestais Halloween et Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé de chose plus divertissante qu'un bal pour cette fête haïssable... Je vais commencer à me demander si Draco n'a pas raison quant à la santé mentale un peu trop fragile de notre cher directeur. Ah... Draco. Je l'aime mais il ne doit sous aucun prétexte le savoir. Sinon il risquerait au choix, de me rire au nez, ou de le dire au collège entier, ou encore les deux à la fois et dans tous ses cas de figure, je serais la risée de Poudlard et je veux bien être tout -même le Survivant- sauf ça.

Ma meilleure amie vient vers moi. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, vêtue de cette tenue. Sa robe est d'un rouge pourpre bien mignon, lui arrivant en haut du genou et avec de légères bretelles. Elle est devant moi à présent et je peux voir sur son visage légèrement maquillé, qu'elle est en colère contre moi. Elle me dit :

-Harry ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester toute la soirée ici, à te morfondre ?

-Tu ne sais même pas de quels maux je souffre, 'Mione, alors avant de me dire ça, renseigne-toi ! Répliqué-je, énervé à mon tour.

-En effet, alors explique-moi ! M'intime-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer, mais, je ne viendrais pas à cette fête stupide. Je n'ai jamais aimé Halloween, c'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer. Par contre, tu pourrais demander à Sirius de venir me voir ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler, s'il te plait...

-Harry... soupire-t-elle dépitée et triste que je ne veuille pas lui parler, en ce moment, tu es constamment renfermé sur toi-même, tu ne nous parles presque plus, tu restes des heures dans un mutisme songeur. Avec Ron, on se demande ce qui ne va pas...

-Hermione, tout va bien, je ne fais que réfléchir sur la guerre à venir, je te jure que tout va bien, répété-je devant sa mine septique.

-Bon... Je lui dirai de passer, mais pourquoi ne viens-tu pas au moins une petite heure avec nous ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous gâcher la fête avec mon air morose, lui souris-je doucement quoiqu'un brin tristement.

-Fais comme tu veux, abdique-t-elle finalement.

Non, la guerre ne me préoccupe pas tant que cela. C'est plutôt un blond qui a envahi mes pensées et que je n'arrive pas à chasser de celles-ci. Je soupire une fois de plus et reprends la lecture du volume que j'étais en train de lire. Le titre ? _Les cent sortilèges les plus complexes capables de contrer la Magie Noire_. Et oui, je suis obligé de le lire pour pouvoir me défendre durant la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon. Rien que d'y penser, ma cicatrice me picote.

Au bout d'un moment, plus un son se fait entendre dans la Salle Commune. Je soupire de soulagement, plus personne ne me gênera, ils sont tous partis danser jusqu'à environ minuit. Cendrillon, sort du corps de Dumby ! Je rigole tout seul à ma blague pourtant pas drôle. Je ferme le livre et le pose près de moi, par terre, alors que je m'allonge sur le canapé devant la cheminée qui laisse échapper une chaleur bienfaisante. Je m'en délecte en fermant les yeux. Qu'ils y aillent à leur stupide fête, moi je la hais trop pour y participer. Rien que de penser que nous sommes le 31 octobre, j'ai envie de pleurer et j'ai le coeur qui se serre dans ma poitrine. Je mets mon bras gauche sur mes yeux, à présent dépourvus de lunettes, car Dumbledore a été d'accord avec 'Mione sur le fait qu'elles risquaient de tomber durant mon combat contre Voldy et que je perdrais assurément et la main droite à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Je soupire de tristesse et d'amertume mêlées.

Un coup sur mon épaule me réveille. Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'a gentiment réveillé alors que je n'ai même pas conscience de m'être endormi et tombe sur les yeux gris rieurs de mon cher parrain. Je lui grogne :

-Merci pour ce réveil tout en douceur...

-De rien mon filleul préféré ! Se moque Siri.

-Humf...

-Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Me demande-t-il ensuite, d'un ton sérieux.

-Ça fait seize ans aujourd'hui... répondis-je.

-Oui... le temps passe mais le passé ne s'oublie guère, glisse avec tristesse le meilleur ami de mon père.

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, toi plutôt qu'un autre, tu sais la souffrance que cette stupide fête m'inflige. Mes amis ne comprennent pas, l'exclamé-je mi-las, mi-amer.

-Je comprends Harry. Je n'aime pas non plus Halloween. Après tout, cette fête a vu m'arracher mes meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il y a encore Rem', mais ce n'est pas pareil que lorsqu'il y avait encore Cornedrue et Lily. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir été ami un jour avec Pettigrew. Par contre, avec ou sans ton consentement, dès que je l'attrape, je le tue !

-Je le ferais avant que tu ne le fasses, souris-je narquoisement.

-C'est ça, oui ! Respecte tes ainés et va jouer avec tes jouets, gamin !

-Humf, comme si je jouais encore, Siri, tu me déçois, tu ne me connais pas vraiment ! Ris-je, de plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de pouvoir jouer... finis-je amer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry que Dumbledore t'ait envoyé dans cette famille de... Moldus dégénérés. Mais, je te promets de me rattraper entant que parrain dans les années à venir ! Proclama-t-il une main sur le coeur et en se mettant aussi droit qu'un soldat.

-Ouais, si on survit... marmonné-je.

-Quel pessimisme ! Reprends-toi filleul, on dirait que tu es sûr de mourir ! Moi, au contraire, je suis certain que tu gagneras ! Continue mon parrain toujours aussi solennel.

-On verra ça lorsque la guerre viendra.

-Ouaip ! En attendant, je vais aller retrouver Sev', il doit me remonter le moral, sachant parfaitement quel jour on est. Tu t'en sortiras ? Me demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée, après tout, demain sera un autre jour... répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

-Okay, alors à plus tard ! Me lance-t-il avant de sortir.

Je me laisse de nouveau tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Quelques instants plus tard, je me relève et pars en direction des cuisines. C'est que j'ai faim, moi ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir, ayant loupé le petit-déjeuner et n'ayant pas vraiment faim au déjeuner. Ma marche dans les couloirs vident résonne à mes oreilles, mais je n'y prête guère d'attention. Lorsque je vois, au loin le tableau de fruits, je chatouille la poire et entre. Dobby vient directement vers moi et me crie :

-Bonjour Harry Potter, monsieur, qu'est-ce que souhaite Harry Potter, monsieur ?

-Je voudrais juste un sandwich ou deux pour aller manger dans mon dortoir et, s'il te plait Dobby, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Appelle-moi seulement Harry.

-D'accord Harry Pot... Harry. J'y vais tout de suite !

Le petit elfe commença alors à rassembler des ingrédients pour préparer mon sandwich. Avec plaisir, il mit des tonnes de tranches de tomate avec du jambon... Un vrai sandwich jambon-crudités, comme les Moldus aime les préparer. Je lui souris doucement lorsqu'il me tend deux casse-croûte comme ça. Je le remercie, le salue et ressors. Finalement, je ne me rends pas à mon dortoir tout de suite, je vais d'abord aller faire un tour à la Tour d'Astronomie, comme les couples sont en train de danser à cette stupide soirée, je pourrais être en paix dans ce sanctuaire.

Lorsque j'arrive à la Tour, je fronce les sourcils d'agacement en entendant de légers gémissements, non mais franchement, ils ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs ? Je m'apprête à leur dire ma façon de penser lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Draco... avec un mec que je reconnais comme un Slytherin lui aussi. Je hoquette de surprise et les deux garçons s'arrêtent en m'entendant. Je n'ai le temps que de voir les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller avant de... transplaner, tient c'est nouveau ça ? Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire dans Poudlard... Apparemment, je suis devenu plus puissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que je suis de retour dans la Salle Commune de ma Maison. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé que je viens de quitter, quelques minutes auparavant et soupire encore de tristesse. Oui, je hais cette putain de fête ! Ça y est, je deviens vulgaire maintenant... Ah... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le vois en pleine action avec un autre ? Je suis un sombre crétin, la prochaine fois, je ne viendrais même pas leur dire de dégager, je m'en irai !

Je vois les sandwichs que Dobby m'a gentiment préparé sur mes genoux, mais je n'ai définitivement plus faim. Je suis las de tout. Je n'ai ni faim, ni envie de dormir et encore moins envie d'être à cette put... stupide fête. Je reste donc dans ce canapé à fixer les flammes, dansant au gré de la légère brise qui circule dans le château. Je repense encore à ma vie. La mort de mes parents m'a tant de fois était montrée pas les Détraqueurs que je la revois elle aussi. Les années avant Poudlard et la haine que me vouent les Dursley depuis que je vis chez eux, mes premières années à Poudlard, qui n'ont pas été faciles non plus... Tout, je repense à tout. Je voudrais que ça s'arrête. J'aimerais ne plus souffrir. Mais surtout, je voudrais n'avoir jamais cessé de détester Draco. Je n'aurais pas eu si mal en le voyant avec un autre, comme ça. Malheureusement pour moi, on ne choisit pas vers qui son coeur ira... Ah... j'en ai assez, je vais aller voler un peu, ça fait longtemps en plus !

Je prends mon éclair de feu et essaie à nouveau de transplaner dans le château. Étrangement, j'y arrive assez rapidement. Je souris, au moins quelque chose de bien en cette journée pourrie ! J'enfourche mon balai et m'envole directement à une vitesse folle. Le vent qui me fouette le visage me fait du bien... Je souris encore une fois et commence mes figures compliquées. Je descends en piquet presque jusqu'au sol, redresse mon balai facilement puis remonte en chandelle. Tout cela avec une légèreté et une facilité déconcertante, mais c'est aussi la force de l'habitude. Je ferme les yeux en sentant les nuages embués d'eau sur mon visage. Je les rouvre ensuite et redescends légèrement. Je fais quelques pirouettes lorsque je vois un autre balai venir vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant qui cela peut bien être et m'échappe rapidement en voyant des cheveux blonds lunaires, un visage fin et une robe verte et argentée, signe distinctif des Slytherin.

Je m'enfuis encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre et que j'arrête tout mouvement. Draco s'arrête de justesse avant de me foncer dedans. Je lui dis assez agressif :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

-Comment t'as fait pour transplaner dans Poudlard ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Tu sais, c'est pas en me posant une question pour éviter de répondre à la mienne que j'y répondrai, bien au contraire ! Répliqué-je agacé de ce petit jeu.

-Bon... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais garder pour toi ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui... dit-il d'un air... gêné ?

-Ça dépend... tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Je demande le coeur serré.

-Je croyais que les Gryffindor avaient un sens aigu du devoir et de la loyauté ?

-C'est le cas, seulement, je ne suis pas le bon Gryffindor pour ça, je souris narquoisement, sache, Malfoy, que j'aurais dû aller à Slytherin alors je me comporte dignement pour eux !

-Je ne te crois pas... pourquoi serais-tu dans la Maison qui nous est la plus différente si tu devais aller à Slytherin ?

-Le choixpeau a hésité entre les deux, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à Slytherin et le tour est joué ! Répondis-je nonchalamment.

-T'es sérieux Potty ?

-Évidemment ! Pourquoi je mentirais ?

-T'as dit toi même que t'aurais dû aller à Slytherin, alors, mentir est une caractéristique de ma Maison, donc... ricane narquoisement le blond.

-Ouais, ben c'est totalement vrai, répliqué-je boudeur, alors, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Euh... j'en sais rien, répondis-je en rougissant.

-Et ben c'est plus compliqué vu que je n'ai pas d'idée... hum... laisse-moi réfléchir...

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise ? Tout le monde c'est déjà que t'es bi, et c'est rien dans le monde sorcier, on peut même être enceint dans ce monde, alors pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que tu nous as vus dans cette position pour le moins compromettante... Oh... ça y est, j'ai trouvé... son sourire me donne des frissons d'anticipation, et si, on faisait ce que tu nous as vus faire Mathis et moi ?

Je me fige. Il ose se foutre de ma gueule. Je suis en train de m'énerver mais en même temps, sa demande me rend vraiment triste sachant que c'est juste pour acheter mon silence. Décidément, je n'aime pas Halloween. Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que j'aie et lui réponds :

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de coucher avec toi, alors que c'est toi qui doit me donner quelque chose en échange de mon silence ?

-Ben, je t'offrirai mon corps sur le tien... sourit le blond narquoisement.

-J'en veux pas ! Répliqué-je outré, énervé et triste.

Je me concentre une fois de plus pour transplaner. C'est plus simple lorsque je suis énervé. Je me retrouve sur mon balai dans mon dortoir. Personne n'est encore rentré, mais moi, je commence à être vraiment fatigué de cette soirée. Je descends de mon Éclair de Feu, passe par la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien brûlante et vais me coucher. Au bout d'un long moment, je tombe dans un sommeil agité, si même Voldy s'y met...

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il est assez tôt. Je me lève en m'étirant et vais dans la salle d'eau pour m'habiller. Je vais être tranquille pendant un moment avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Entre Ron qui ronfle à qui mieux-mieux, Seamus et Dean qui se tortillent chacun dans leur lit en faisant un boucan pas possible et Nev' qui dort tranquillement avec une douce respiration, je risque d'être au calme durant quelques heures.

Je me lave rapidement, m'habille d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon plus ou moins moulant noir, tout deux à ma taille. Sirius, une fois qu'il fut réhabilité, m'a directement emmené m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais, même si je les porte, avec les robes sorcières cachent tout. Seulement, aujourd'hui, comme nous sommes en jour férié, j'ai le droit de ne pas en porter, ce que je fais. Je sors ensuite de la Salle Commune et vais jusqu'à la cuisine où Dobby me prépare un rapide déjeuner à la française, avec des viennoiseries, du chocolat chaud et de la confiture. Je mange tout, le remercie et m'en vais. Je fais attention à ce que personne ne m'ait vu et je sors du château en direction de la forêt interdite. Dans celle-ci, je me suis fait des amis plutôt spéciaux dont personne à part moi ne connait l'existence dans la forêt. En effet, ils n'aiment pas être vus des humains, ils se cachent mais ils m'ont accepté lorsque j'ai sauvé l'un des leurs. Bien sûr, Draco dirait que le complexe du héros fait tout pour moi, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. J'aime venir en aide, c'est tout.

Je marche en souriant d'un air impatient. Lorsque j'arrive devant l'arbre qui les abrite, je siffle avec mes doigts et ils sortent tous. Ce sont des petits elfes bien sympathiques. Ils viennent directement vers moi et le petit que j'avais sauvé me dit :

-Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Mouais, pas trop...

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ? Me demanda la mère du petit.

-Hier a été une journée encore plus horrible que d'habitude à Halloween, soupiré-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Continue-t-elle légèrement inquiète, sachant parfaitement par quoi je suis passé et ce que j'endure à cause de Voldemort.

-Il y avait une fête stupide alors que ç'a fait seize ans que mes parents sont morts, j'ai vu celui que j'aime en pleine action avec un autre, il m'a ensuite proposé de coucher avec lui pour que je me taise sur ce que j'ai vu et enfin, Voldy a encore fait des siennes... ajouté-je avec amertume.

-Oui, en effet, ce n'était une bonne journée pour toi... me répond-elle compatissante et attristée.

-Cachez-vous ! Un humain est en approche !

-Je suis désolée Harry, mais nous devons y aller... me sourit dépitée la petite maman.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'y pouvez rien, allez-vous cacher maintenant, lui souris-je en retour.

-A bientôt...

-A bientôt !

Ils partent se cacher pendant que moi, je me tourne vers l'étang qui se trouve en face de leur arbre. Des créatures sont en train de s'abreuver et je dois dire que ce spectacle me détend. Je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe grasse et ferme les yeux.

Je pense m'être endormi car, il semble être tard dans l'après-midi et mon ventre me le rappelle très peu gracieusement. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer, j'appelle Dobby. Celui-ci arrive et s'écrit :

-Ah, Harry est ici, les amis de Harry le cherchent partout...

-Ah... soupiré-je, est-ce que tu pourrais te taire sur le fait que tu m'aies vu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer au château pour l'instant et j'ai faim, alors, pourrais-tu m'apporter quelque chose aussi, s'il te plait ?

-Tout ce que Harry veut, Dobby lui apportera. Dobby ne dira rien non plus aux amis de Harry, promit l'elfe de maison d'un ton solennel, me faisant rire.

-Merci Dobby...

Dobby inclina la tête et repartit. Je me demande qui était l'humain que mes amis ont senti approcher ce matin. Je hausse les épaules, bof, tant pis, je m'en fiche en fait. Tant qu'on ne me prend pas la tête aujourd'hui, je veux bien qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Quelques instants plus tard, Dobby revient en me tendant un hamburger. Décidément, je vais vraiment grossir avec ce qu'il me donne à manger. Je lui souris et le remercie. Il disparaît et je commence à manger, tout en regardant l'étang reflété le ciel et ses nuages.

Je siffle de nouveau et cette fois, les petits elfes m'entourent ainsi que certaines créatures de la forêt, comme les Sombrals, quelques hippogriffes, une licorne pas trop craintive, Graup, à ma grande surprise et quelques petites fées. Je leur souris et fais apparaître un violon. Je me lève, le pose sur mon épaule et commence à en jouer. J'en fais depuis que j'ai six ans. Lorsque j'en ai vu un chez Mrs Figg lorsque Tante Pétunia m'y laissa une fois de plus, j'ai demandé à la vieille dame de m'apprendre à en jouer et j'ai adoré. Depuis, je joue dès que je me sens un peu triste, mélancolique et/ou en colère. Là, la musique était plutôt rythmique tout en étant par moment assez lente, je montre ma frustration, ma colère et ma tristesse par ce morceau.

Je continue de jouer pour mes amis et surtout pour moi lorsque j'entends un bruit dans les fourrés, je me tourne derechef, me rendant compte que mes petits amis sont rentrés se cacher. La personne que je vois me fait sursauter de surprise, la dernière personne que je voulais faire connaître mon secret. Déjà que Ron et 'Mione ne sont pas au courant de mes petits exercices musicaux, je ne voulais pas que Draco l'apprenne. Je soupire en faisant disparaître mon instrument et me tourne vers le Slytherin. Je m'assied à la place que j'occupais précédemment, les autres créatures ont fini par s'en aller, sauf Graup, qui regarde Draco d'un oeil suspicieux. Je dis au blond :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu voir qui pouvait jouer aussi bien...

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

-Tu ne rêves pas, tu joues vraiment bien... me répond-il honnêtement quoiqu'à contrecœur.

-Merci, lui souris-je en réponse.

-Et c'était quoi ce petit comité qui t'écoutait ?

-Mes amis... réponds-je juste.

-Tu te fais des amis partout dis-moi, se moque-t-il.

-Jaloux ? Répliqué-je, narquois.

-Non, répond-il sérieusement, au fait, tu savais que tes chers amis te cherchaient partout ?

-Je suis au courant, Dobby a été très gentil de me le dire, lorsqu'il m'a apporté de quoi manger, fis-je nonchalamment.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir pour leur dire que tu es là ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Rétorqué-je.

-En rien, en effet... sinon, tu ne vas parler de ce que tu as vu hier ? Me demande-t-il, sérieusement.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton corps, ça ne me concerne pas et les autres non plus, réponds-je d'un air détaché mais en regardant l'étang pour ne pas qu'il voit mon agacement ni ma douleur de me rappeler... _ça._

-Bon, ça veut dire que tu ne diras rien ?

-T'es bouché ou t'en fais exprès ? Lui répliqué-je, vraiment énervé qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler, non je ne dirais rien à personne, content ?

-Ouah, 'faut pas t'énerver pour si peu Potty... me dit-il mi-narquois, mi-effrayé pas les petites décharges qui se dégage de mon corps. Au fait, comment tu fais pour transplaner dans le château ? Hier je t'ai vu le faire deux fois, alors qu'on ne peut pas normalement...

-Mes pouvoirs grandissent, fis-je en retrouvant une part de mon calme.

-Et du coup, tu peux transplaner ? C'est l'arnaque, nous on a beau avoir plein de pouvoirs, on ne peut pas, alors pourquoi un sang-mêlé pourrait ? Dit-il rageusement.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy, ça me fera des vacances, réponds-je furieux de nouveau.

-Tu me saoules Potter ! On ne peut pas parler cinq minutes d'un ton civilisé que déjà, tu te vulgarises !

-Et toi, tu m'énerves parce que j'étais bien tranquille dans mon sanctuaire et que tu es venu polluer mon air !

-Oh ça va ! La forêt n'est pas à toi !

-Non, certes, mais cet endroit est celui qui me sert de refuge ! Rétorqué-je méchamment.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive au pauvre petit Potter pour qu'il ait besoin d'un refuge ?

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Mais c'est simple ! D'abord Dumbledore organise une stupide fête alors que ça fait seize ans que mes parents sont morts et il croyait réellement que j'irai, ensuite, je vois le type que j'aime s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre, ce même type qui vient me demander de garder le silence en échange de quoi il me laisse son corps pour une petite partie de baise et enfin, Voldemort a choisi m'en faire baver en m'envoyant des cauchemars, crié-je sans m'arrêter, puis, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, je rougis fortement et tente de transplaner.

Je ne peux même pas faire un mouvement pour le faire que déjà deux lèvres gourmandes viennent embrasser les miennes, me faisant gémir de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Lorsque le baiser se termine, je regarde Draco d'un air ahuri et lui demande :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que ça fait déjà un moment que j'en ai envie, répond-il doucement.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je couche avec des mecs ou des filles, c'est pour pouvoir oublier que je ne t'aurais jamais, or tu viens de me prouver que c'était faux, me sourit-il avec un vrai sourire cette fois, pas un de ses sourires factices ou narquois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Mais, pourquoi tu m'as proposé de coucher avec toi hier alors ?

-Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y aurait sûrement que comme ça que je pourrais t'avoir et je me suis encore fourvoyé, en beauté... soupira-t-il théâtralement.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Cela m'aurais évité de te maudire toutes les fois où je te voyais avec une nouvelle conquête...

-Et toi alors ? Si tu me l'avais dit, je n'aurais pas fait ça ! En plus, ce n'est pas moi le Gryffindor... ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'en es pas vraiment un, ricane-t-il amusé.

-Irrécupérable, marmonné-je.

-Bon et si je te demandais si tu veux sortir avec moi, tu répondrais quoi ?

-Euh... laisse-moi réfléchir... ris-je, alors qu'il me donnait un léger coup de poing outré sur le bras, oui, je veux bien, lui souris-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou, alors que les siens sont autour de mes hanches.

On continue de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « Harry » retentissant. Apparemment, mes amis ont trouvé ma carte des Maraudeurs, ils ont aussi dû voir que Draco est avec moi. Je le regarde d'un air désolé et lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Je ne peux pas leur mentir, ma carte à parler pour moi...

-Comment ça ?

-La carte que 'Mione tient entre ses mains est une carte qui montre tout le monde dans le château, dans les abords de la forêt et dans les passages secrets menant à Près-au-Lard. Or, je suis sur toi, nos deux noms doivent être eux-aussi l'un au-dessus de l'autre, je frissonne à cette pensée et continue, donc, lorsqu'elle arrivera par-là, c'est soit elle nous verra dans cette position, soit on fait semblant de se battre, alors ?

-Euh... je suis pour, rester dans cette position, mais je ne veux pas que tout Poudlard apprenne pour nous deux pour l'instant.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger...

-Et si on s'embrassait pour voir sa réaction ? Rit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi pas, ce serait amusant, souris-je d'un air sadique.

Il recommence à m'embrasser et 'Mione finit par arriver. J'entre-ouvre les yeux pour voir sa réaction et je ne suis pas déçu. En effet, ma meilleure amie est devenue rouge pivoine. J'arrête le baiser pour exploser de rire en m'exclamant :

-'Mione, si tu voyais ta tête, me moqué-je.

-C'est pas faux, Granger, tu as une de ses têtes ! Se moque mon blond d'un air narquois.

-Mais... mais vous... qu'est-ce que vous... faites ? Demande-t-elle presque hystérique.

-On s'embrasse, répond Draco d'un air nonchalant.

-Ça j'ai bien vu, merci, rétorque ma meilleure amie outrée, mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes ennemis non ?

-Plus maintenant 'Mione chérie... lui réponds-je en souriant doucement et en me blottissant plus sur le torse de mon blond.

-Bon... Ce n'est absolument pas normal ! Mais, Harry, depuis quand ?

-Il y a peine cinq minutes, rétorqué-je malicieusement.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-...Oui, je réponds après une légère hésitation, rouge de gêne.

-Alors, sois heureux ! Me sourit ma meilleure amie, quant à toi, Malfoy, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, ce ne sera pas mon poing que tu te prendras... le menace-t-elle avec des yeux plus noir que l'abysse, me faisant frissonner de peur. Autant Voldy je peux gérer, autant 'Mione, je n'ai jamais réussi.

-Bien, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser ! Répond mon blond nonchalamment.

-Très bien alors... dit-elle avant de partir.

Je regarde Draco et l'embrasse tendrement. On continue pendant un moment puis on rentre au château à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour ne pas que quelqu'un se doute qu'on était ensemble. Je regarde le beau postérieur de _mon _blond et sourit d'un air béat. Je finis par entrer moi aussi dans le château et vois ma meilleure ami discutait avec son petit-ami. Tout à coup, Ron pâlit et je me doute de quoi Hermione vient de lui parler. Je les rejoins et contrairement à ce que je pensais, Ron me félicite et me dit que si la fouine me cause la moindre larme, il lui fera tâter de sa baguette. Je lui souris et le remercie et nous entrons d'un pas mesuré dans la Grande Salle. La pensée qui me vient alors en regardant Draco, qui me fixe aussi, déjà installer et en train de manger, c'est : autant je déteste Halloween, autant j'adore la Toussaint !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ! ^^**

**A bientôt !  
**


End file.
